Scotland x Country Reader
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: This is a reader insert! This was my first reader insert, so I decided to post it on here... Hetalia! Scottie needs more attention, and I'm going to give it to him!


Hello~  
>I'm just going to warn you now that this is the first time I've ever written fan-fiction... so it probably sucks... bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!<p>

You sighed. Once again you got stuck in a world meeting. As per the usual, everyone was fighting and Germany was _trying_ to keep them under control. Normally, you'd have taken this time to nap, but America wouldn't leave you alone long enough for you to fall into such a slumber.  
>"C'mon dude! (Your country name) agrees with me," America reasoned.<br>"I could care less either way; it doesn't mean I agree with you," you retorted.  
>"Aw, come on!" You sat up straight and shot a death glare at him.<br>"Leave the lass alone, America. Ca' yeh see she doesn't want teh be a part of et?" You were a bit astonished to see Scotland jump into the conversation. Normally he just sat there with a cigar in his mouth, taking everything in.  
>You slightly nodded at him, trying to show your appreciation.<br>"But... (Your c/n)...," America groaned with your name on his tongue.  
>You simply shook your head and stood up. "I believe I'm done here." You walked towards the door, shooting a glare at Germany, making sure he wouldn't speak up about your actions. He stayed quiet, and you opened the door and left.<br>After closing the door, you sighed and went over to the lobby area in the building. A coffee maker caught the corner of your eye, and you decided to wake yourself up.  
>You walked over to the coffee maker and looked around for a cup. It didn't take long for you to find one, as they were conveniently placed behind it. You checked what kind of coffee it was and filled your cup with the hot liquid.<br>You saw a flash of red reflect off of the coffee pot, and you turned around to find a pair of brilliant emerald eyes watching you with amusement, only inches away.  
>You jumped slightly, "Oh. Ah, hello, Scotland." You could feel your cheeks flush, realizing how close he was.<br>"Afternoon, lass," he replied. He was silent for a moment, then he asked, "Somethin' wrong?"  
>"Ah... no, nothing." You turned your head, trying to think of something to change the subject.<br>He could see right through you and pressed on, "Hm?"  
>After a moment, you turned back. "I just wanted to thank you." You casually sipped at your coffee, then grimaced. It wasn't the best coffee you'd ever had. You set the coffee down.<br>"For," he asked.  
>"For sticking up for me." He smiled a bit, "It's just common courtesy, lass."<br>You smiled as well and said, "I don't believe we've properly met." You stuck your hand out and introduced yourself," I'm (f/n) (l/n), personification of (c/n)."  
>He shook it after a moment. "Allistor Kirkland."<br>You smiled at the red-head and he smiled back.  
>"Hey, um... so, w-would you like to g-go get some uh... coffee together sometime...?" You tried your best not to stutter and blush, but you failed. Miserably.<br>He raised an eyebrow. "Are yeh asking me oot on a date, Miss (l/n)?"  
>"Ah," You felt your cheeks get a bit warmer, "n-not exactly. I just wanted to as a way o-of saying 'thank you'." You smiled a bit and said, "And you can just call me (fn)."  
>He smirked and said, "Well then, (fn)," he deepened his accent, "when exactly did yeh want teh do tha'?"  
>You could still feel the blush on your cheeks, "Um... w-well, when are you free?"<br>"I'm free righ' now, lass."  
>You smiled. "Would you like to...?"<br>He also smiled, "I know a good coffee shop tha' isn't too far from here."  
>You chuckled. "Alright, lead on."<br>You got there after about a ten minute walk and got your coffee. At first, he protested when you paid, but you clearly stated that you wanted to, and that he couldn't convince you not to.  
>You both sat down at a table outside near the shop and started to talk. It turned out that you both had a lot in common.<br>After a half an hour or so, Allistor said, "Well, color me impressed, lass."  
>You blushed and tilted your head, confused. "H-huh?"<br>"Most people are to afraid teh approach me, and here yeh are havin' coffee with me." The red-head smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.  
>You could feel yourself blush a bit more, "Wh-why would people be afraid of you?"<br>"Because I'm England's scary big brother." He smirked, waiting for your reaction.  
>You chuckled after a moment and replied, "You're not scary. You are a good person... I can sense it."<br>"Oh?" He lost his smirk and it was easy to tell that wasn't the reaction he'd expected. "What do yeh mean 'you're not scary'?! I am the merciless pirate Kirkland!"  
>"Correction: you <em>'were'<em>. Time has changed you, just as time changes everything," you reasoned, smiling.  
>He blushed a bit and looked away. "Th-tha's what yeh really think? I'm not a bad guy?"<br>You shook your head and smiled. "I don't think you are."  
>He ran his fingers through his fiery red hair. "Lass..."<br>"Hm?" You were smiling.  
>He was silent for a moment, then he got up, "Sorry, lass, I've g-got teh go."<br>You frowned slightly, but you nodded, "Alright. It's fine, I understand."  
>"W-we should do this again sometime," he said.<br>You could see he was still blushing, and it made you giggle.  
>"Oh, yes, we should." You smiled, feeling your cheeks flush slightly.<br>"Hm... h-how 'bout we meet tomorrow night fer dinner, lass?"  
>"Sure. Where would you like to meet?"<br>He was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "A-at my house. I-I'll cook fer yeh."  
>You smiled again at his nervousness and accepted. You traded phone numbers and addresses with him.<br>"Goodbye, lass." He smiled and then jumped slightly in surprise when you hugged him.  
>"Goodbye, Allistor." You hugged him a bit tighter, smiling, then let go. You looked up to see his cheeks flush for a moment.<br>He turned to leave and waved at you, slightly blushing.  
>You waved back smiling. <p>

_Tomorrow was going to be fun. You couldn't wait._


End file.
